Imperator Ix
Imperator Pir'Oth Ix 'is the main antagonist of the 2008 game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Background 4000 Years ago, the Nocturnus Clan waged war against their rivals, the Knuckles Clan, for control of the world. With their Gizoid armies, they had almost won, but a freak incident involving a mysterious god named Argus sucked them into another dimension, the Twilight Cage. Unable to go back, the Nocturnus subjugated the other races in the Cage, and developed a Warp Belt technology to travel back to Sonic's world, claim the Master Emerald, and fully return. Led by their Imperator, Pir'Oth Ix, they nearly succeeded in conquering the world, but were stopped at the last second by Team Sonic. Stats 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Team Sonic) | At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher (Stronger than before) | '''Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level '(Could fight and damage Super Sonic) 'Speed: Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Sonic) | '''Faster than Light '| '''Beyond Massively Faster than Light, possibly Immeasurable '(Could keep up with Super Sonic) 'Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher | At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher | Large Planet Level, possibly Low Multiverse Level Hax: 'Energy Projection, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation 'Intelligence: High '(Successfully led the Nocturnus Clan for thousands of years) 'Stamina: High '''(Could fight against Team Sonic and Team Knuckles back to back, before fighting Super Sonic) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Death Manipulation: '''Ix's Doom Orb has a chance of instantly killing a target. * '''Space-Time/Gravity Manipulation: '''Ix uses the power of gravity to rip a hole in space-time to instantly kill an opponent. * '''Sleep Manipulation/Status Effect Inducement: '''If dodged only slightly, Doom Orb both confuses and puts an opponent to sleep. * '''Levitation * Dimensional Travel: '''The Warp Belt enables Ix to travel outside of the Twilight Cage. Techniques * '''Doom Orb: Ix shoots a green energy ball that, if not perfectly avoided, instantly KOs one member of the team. * Power Blast: Ix shoots a green energy beam from his scepter. * Dark Anomaly (ダークグラビティー Dākugurabiti?, lit. "Dark Gravity"): A move similar to Chaos Rift. * Overload: Only used move as Imperator Ix, a higher-powered version of Dark Anomaly. This attack is powerful enough to one-shot Super Sonic if it is not dodged. * Super State: '''Ix can channel the power of the Nocturnus, turning him into a super form that can match Super Sonic in power. Equipment * '''Warp Belt: '''Enables Ix to travel outside the Twilight Cage. * '''Staff: '''Allows Ix to augment his energy attacks and hit opponents with melee blows. * '''Power Throne/Pylons: '''Give Ix even more power, letting him use some of his strongest attacks. * '''Gizoid Guardians: '''A pair of elite Gizoid soldiers at Ix's side, capable of dealing heavy damage. Key '''Base | Power Throne | Super Ix Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Created an explosion encompassing all of Angel Island Speed/Reactions * Fast enough to run away from Sonic for a short time. Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence * Has led the Nocturnus for 4000 years. * Tricked Shade, his procurator, as to his true intentions for thousands of years. Powerscaling Considering Ix could fight evenly with Team Sonic on Angel Island and the Nocturne base, he should scale to most of the feats that other Base characters in the franchise do. Super Ix could one-shot Super Sonic and take many hits from him. Weaknesses * Likely insane. * His Pylons can be destroyed to weaken his power throne, but they can be revived nigh instantly. Sources Sonic Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Large Planet Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Death Manipulators Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Super Form Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Animals Category:Life Manipulators Category:Sleep Manipulators